


Seeing Is Believing

by Beta_Mat_86



Series: Nasty Technology Cases [3]
Category: Spice Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Cybernetics, Gen, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beta_Mat_86/pseuds/Beta_Mat_86
Summary: This is an import from my DeviantArt page





	Seeing Is Believing

**Author's Note:**

> This is an import from my DeviantArt page

I was still getting over the shock about what I had gone through. Still, I had noticed something bizarre when it came to Victoria while on The View. I guess she wasn’t aware that I can pick up sounds easily, a side-effect of autism. Yet, I needed to understand what was that all about. Knowing a call from the United Nation on the situation we were in was approaching, I knew I had to face Janie at some point. I already seen Melanie without her new body system, it was like a scene from the 2014 version of Robocop. During the time, I looked on my Netflix to find the film along with Cyborg 009 since I kept having the question on my mind. We went to the laboratory, where Melanie can safely display what was left of her original body. We never did find out whatever happened to most of her original organs, which in a way it was likely for the best. Whoever got them can keep them. I’m not even going to chase them down. Monty was going to be on trial, so let the loves of the recipients feature that out. Still, we had someone from a medical center to provide support for Melanie, not knowing what would happen if doesn’t have her body.

Before anyone of us would go forward, we got a blood test to check if any of our blood would be safe for her. Due to having an autoimmune disease, I was excused which Melanie understood since her own half-brother, Paul, has Type 1 diabetes. I remember reading how Melanie became a lifesaver when she noticed the symptoms in Paul. Yet, I was in a fucking mess when it came down to it as I kept quiet about the matter. Janie was present in the room we found that was enough to house the number of people needed along with the portable system. I could tell many in the room were getting nervous about the situation. Joan, Melanie’s mother, was babysitting Scarlet as she understood that she didn’t want her to be scared off. I respected that request. It was finally time… I was nervous as shit.

“Are you sure about this?” I wondered.

“Yes, I need to see what he did to me.” Melanie said.

“I thought to see through your skin was one thing but wasn’t sure.” Emma said.

“Look, I didn’t want anyone to get scared.” Melanie said.

“Okay Mattie, what was Monty done to Aunt Mel?” Janie asks.

I know that question was coming.

“I already explain it. It was a scene from Robocop... the 2014 reboot.” I bluntly said.

“Okay, the system is hooked up.” The technician in the room said.

Melanie laid down in the capsule, similar to a hyperbaric oxygen therapy tank.

“What’s with the tank?” Simon asks.

“It to make sure a sterile environment. There’s no telling what can happen.” The technician said.

Melanie allowed the technician to go for it.

“Excuse me for a moment?” I said as I looked away for a moment.

“You got them too.” Heidi noticed.

“Look, I’m just giving her privacy.” I said.

Each part was carefully removed, starting with her chest and upper back, then her arms, the room I could tell was getting nervous. Dare anyone to look up that scene in Robocop.

“Oh my… they did this?” Janie asked me.

The lower half was already detached, it wasn't what we had to see. 

“We reconstructed the body.” I quickly added.

"Jesus Christ" Geri mumbled.

I knew she was actually about the dissection but don’t get me going. After all, what was left were her head, as an artificial rib cage containing her new set of heart and lungs. 

“Can’t believe that you can…” Geri said.

“Look” (Which I did) “Okay” I answered.

I sounded like a fucking idiot.

“What about…” Simon said.

“I think we get it. Ever seen that film?” Jay asks.

We were spared the detail of Melanie’s brain, check reminded me of an episode of the Simpsons, one of those damn tree-house ones. Finally, they got a look at what was left of her original body, as I was trying to avoid looking at Janie. I could tell she was shocked as Melanie didn’t want to see her in that condition. Now, we really saw a scene from Robocop in Melanie at that moment, as I was getting a pillow in case someone fainted. I try to keep my calm, after all, I had already seen the looks before but nothing like this. I had already closed the binds to give the room extra privacy.

“Oh my god. He left you in this.” Mel said.

“It’s happening all over again. There’s nothing left of you.” Victoria said.

It caught my attention.

“At least, you count her brain?” I quipped.

I know I was being an asshole, but Melanie got the joke.

“Yes, this was left. I didn’t want anyone to look. I just told him to get it over with and kill me on the spot.” Melanie said.

They saw what Melanie was left of her original body, which really was her head. Her new set of heart and lungs were the bio-mechanical replacements to allow her to talk.

“What? Melanie… don’t say that.” Emma said.

“You did consider it.” Jay said, looking at me.

“I thought what the public would say. The guilt got to me in a powerful way. You know I have problems with sensory overload.” I told him.

“That was going through your mind.”Janie said.

“Look, I didn’t want anyone to go through the pain. I never want to be anyone’s tag along.” Melanie said.

“You wouldn’t. You’re still the same old girl that we meet.” Geri said.

“Sure, it’s really freaky on what you become not that’s what made you… well, at least when it comes to personality.” Janie said.

“Really, Angel?” Melanie asks.

“If anything, it looks kinda cool. It does someone an idea of how the lungs works.” Simon said.

"What about the rest of the organs?" Foster pointed out.

"Well, get back to those." Simon said.

“Really?” I quipped.

“Look, it doesn’t matter if you were reduced to a brain in a jar. I mean, you defied the odds. You’re still our gal.” Mel said.

“Still… what my family would say.” Melanie said.

I looked as I heard a sound.

“Ah Shit…” I said.

“What the fuck?” (He sees Paul in entering the room.) “Oops” Jay said.

We had forgotten to who was coming.

“Oh God, sis what happened to you.” Paul said.

“What’s do a recap. Monty snapped her neck, sliced her up in pieces while alive, placed her in the freezer, remove brain, toyed with it, placed back in skull, she wakes up without her body, forced to go with the rest of the surgery, organs sold to the back market, and that’s just the clean version.” I said.

I felt like a total asshole for giving out those details, but he asked for it. Now, you can see why we’re far from a head transplant, even with the ethics out of the way.

“That’s some recap” Simon added.

“Now, you see why I just wanted to get over it and just die.” Melanie said.

“Aunt Mel, don’t say that. You’re still here. We’re here for you.” Janie said.

“I mean, I know it creepy to have a head in a jar for a sibling, but fuck that.” Paul said.

“What about…” Melanie said.

“Them too…” Paul said.

“I know it’s kinda creepy but come on, you’re no different.” Geri said.

Melanie was getting less anxious, but it got to us. She even allowed some selfies around in the condition.

“None sure if on how many likes this would get?” Simon asks.

"I wouldn't be surprised if someone on Twitter calls goes this fake news bullshit." I said.

“Look, the UN is likely going to be on our cases but meant as well start somewhere.” Jay said.

“You know, someone called Dr. Phil wanted to do an interview after the storm is over.” Wu said.

“With who?” I ask.

“Well, Melanie, first of all, Nicola and Kim, not to mention to you, Mattie.” Wu said.

I thought that was strange but what can I do at that point… Still, one thing...

“Say, Victoria… you said someone about it happening again.” I said.

“Yeah, you said something about that line.” Wu said.

“Didn’t ya?” Simon said.

Well, I just wondered what was going on. As Melanie was being resembled, each body part, we just looked at Victoria… questioning her on what was she talking about it. David was there and understood what Victoria was getting at. It became eerily quiet during the situation. Finally, Victoria broke down, as she explained that she too had a run-in with Monty about two years before he got Melanie. I began to remember the news story about Victoria being kidnapped and got for about a few weeks before showing up in a hospital. No one was sure what happened to her during that time, except for David. David was very gentle with his wife and wanted to track down the man who attacked her. We finally had to ask what was she was talking about.

“What he did do you?” Emma asks.

As Melanie, who was put back together, was getting off the table.

“He pretty much experimented on me, like Melanie had gone through but a bit worse.” Victoria said.

“How the fuck is that?” I ask.

Victoria asks if the technician she could go to that table, the one Melanie was on.

“What is the fuck going on with this shit?” I wondered.

The technician agrees and cleans up the table, adding additional features for Victoria.

“Are you sure, honey?” David asks.

“David, I haven’t disclosed it, not even to our kids. Now, saying what he has done to Melanie… what choice do you think I got.” Victoria said.

“I’m just worried about what can happen.” David said.

“David, they need to get the word out.” Victoria said.

“Okay honey, I understand.” David said.

David hugged her, as a sign of support.

“Okay, let it go.” Victoria said.

Victoria took a deep breath and got on the table. As she removed her sweater, I noticed a ring around Victoria’s neck, much like a necklace. We were trying to piece together on what was going on, as I could tell none of the others had seen what happened to Victoria except David. I looked at the equipment she was hooked, and a similar thing was to done. Finally, Victoria showed what was left of her original body, which looked something straight Futurama. Her artificial body was left in the table to recharge while her head was placed on the device, while still dumbfounded about what we saw in Victoria.

“Holy shit…” I mumbled.

“He did that?” Geri asks

"How many times did he watched that film?" Wu asks.

"Let's just hope the Human Centipede series wasn't included in his binge-watching. I threw up when the first film came out." I told them.

“I didn’t want anyone to freak out. I mean, I heard of the legends but never thought I would lose my body like that.” Victoria said.

"You mean like that Thai legend of Krasue?" Wu asks.

"That's the one! I had to ask someone at the hospital about it. They were just as grossed out. I wasn't allowed to Victoria for a while because of it. It could about a few days to reconstruct a body for her. They were puzzled about how she was still alive." David said.

“What kind of guillotine did that asshole used?” I ask.

“Ever seen of the 1000 degree knife?” Victoria ask.

“He did that to me!” Melanie said.

“Why that?” Janie asks.

“If I’m not mistaken, it was likely to cauterize the wound… stopping it from bleeding. It could also explain the body temperature being lowered. One problem, if I recall, you pretty much got something a squirt gun. I know, I had to use a translator since I didn't know much French.” I noticed.

“Still, doesn’t explain what that motherfucker breaking Aunt Mel’s neck.” Janie said.

“Apart from immobilization, much like a hangman's fracture, it can be a mystery. I had played my fair share of Metal Gear games, where Snake does that.” I added. 

“Well, the second that blaze landed, I felt a sharp pain and felt a splash of my blood all over me. I’m sure that happened to you it.” Victoria said.

“It did. It was one of the last things I saw.” Melanie said.

“Say, how was it possible to survive without blood?” Paul asks.

“Well, it’s not hard to convert the body to survive without much if one breaks in all down. One way would be recycling waste, but I doubt it. I don't even want to know out the fucking shit can be used like that.” I said.

“Well, afterward, I kept going in and out of consciousness. It finally stopped when I woke up at the hospital. I wasn’t sure what happened until I noticed my arms were rather stiff.” Victoria asks.

Victoria wanted to stop.

“I can fill in what happened next, but first…” David.

“Go ahead, I gotta reattach mines.” Victoria said.

David explained to us how Victoria had to go through a similar amount of treatment Melanie do to handle. It was rather hard on her, but she pulled through. I’m guessing seeing Melanie showing the results prompted Victoria to come clean about her situation. After the reattachment, we just stood in complete silence as we were still shocked to speak. Still, I had to wait for that fucking call from the UN, knowing that they’re going to be asking a shit load of questions. I wanted to know what that wanker Monty wanted to do with Melanie and Victoria if it wasn’t making them into cyborgs. Finally, there was something I didn’t expect to see, it was their original eyeballs, being preserved and placed in jars they had. One would think that would be weird, but I felt they wanted to remind them what they had gone through. It’s wasn’t weird when I thought about the idea since some people had often keep their old body parts as keepsakes. Instead, we just try to focus on going on Dr. Phil, as he would know a thing or two about moving forward on their situations. They still had to go through many rituals in order to keep living. It was something I had to think while waiting for that day.


End file.
